


Different Path

by still_lycoris



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Chris doesn't want to go back up the mountain.





	Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas

Chris didn’t really want to go back to the mountain.

He felt a bit shit about that. Josh was his best friend and he’d been going on and on about how he needed to do something for the anniversary, how it was important and how it was important everybody else agreed, how Chris would help him out, right? And Chris had said that he would because fuck knew he wanted to see Josh happy again, fuck knew he wanted everything better and if this could help, well ...

But he hadn’t expected a bubbling voicemail inviting him back up to the mountain again.

He didn’t want to go. It hadn’t even been _that_ fun before everything had gone to hell. It had been too cold and he’d got way too drunk too quickly. He’d had an arm-wrestling match with Mike that had left him with a massive bruise on his arm. And then he and Josh had drunk some more and everything had been blurry and then he’d woken up feeling sick and headachy and hearing everybody freaking out and trying to pretend that they weren’t freaking out because it was all fine, everything was fine, oh, except Hannah and Beth weren’t back after running out into the cold in the middle of the night because of a stupid prank ...

And then there had been tears. And yelling. And the police. And a journey back where nobody had talked to each other and Ashley had kept crying and he’d wanted to help but it had felt awkward and sad. And then his parents yelling at him cause he had let himself get so drunk that he didn’t really remember what had happened and hadn’t helped his friends and all the while still sort of hoping that there might be good news because maybe Hannah and Beth were still okay, they could still be okay right?

But they were not okay. Nothing was okay. And nothing had really been okay since.

And now Josh wanted him to go back. Get up that snowy hill, miles from anywhere, no signal or anything and hang out with people that he’d mostly kind of avoided after the last year (or had avoided him.) 

He had to go. He did. Josh was super-psyched and he’d see Ashley and that’d be nice and maybe it’d be better, facing the trauma or whatever ...

But all the same, if there was any way to chose a different path, he knew he’d take it.


End file.
